


Taking a Break

by NyxTheNightGoddess



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Architect Annabeth, F/M, TheStruggleIsReal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxTheNightGoddess/pseuds/NyxTheNightGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth gets a headache from redesigning Olympus after the Second Titan War, so she takes a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Break

Hey! It's Falter with an Annabeth one-shot. This is for something on Google+. It's called Percy Jackson Academy and it's very fun.

==============

Annabeth was stressed out, to say the least. Designing Olympus was an extremely demanding job, and she wasn't sure why she had agreed. She had only just finished the designs for Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Now she was working on Hera's designs. At least she was going to be easier than a lot of things. Peacocks in a lot of places, thin, rounded columns; or, to put it simply, make it elegant. Annabeth was having a hard time working through all of these drafts and things. Maybe she needed a break. She put down her pencil when she messed up one of the columns and when she got a migraine, she stood up abruptly and scowled.

"I really need to go outside," she muttered to herself. Maybe seeing Percy would do her some good. Yes, it would. She walked outside quickly, scanning the campers for the raven-black hair and sea-green eyes that the daughter of Athena had loved for years. Spotting Percy at the training arena, she called out, "Seaweed Brain! Hey!"

He turned from where he was polishing his armor and grinned at her. She jogged up to him, wincing slightly at her sore legs. That just showed how she shouldn't sit down for so long. She needed a break once in a while, right? Back to the present. She hugged Percy, then pecked him on the lips. Was this what she was missing out on? She needed to get out of her cabin more.

"Hey, Wise Girl. You're out here early," Percy commented. She laughed and kissed him again. This was doing miracles for her stress, she noted.

"I needed a break. I'm designing Hera's temple, and it's like she wants me to take a lot of time on purpose so that she can get me in trouble. I know exactly how it should be, but for some reason, it is so difficult for me to get it onto the paper. I don't know why! It's infuriating in general, you know?" Annabeth asked. Percy shook his head, clearly lost. Annabeth sighed and reached up to ruffle Percy's hair.

"It's an architect thing, Seaweed Brain. I didn't think you could understand." When she saw him frown, she added, "Because architecture isn't your forte. Being all 'Nope, I will turn down immortality,' is." Percy chuckled and toyed with her blonde curls.

"It's okay, Annabeth. I know what you mean," Percy assured her. She smiled and smacked the top of his head.

"Let's go and get some ice cream from those magic bowls," Annabeth suggested. The bowls at Camp Half-Blood would fill up with whatever you wanted them to, and it was a big help for when you wanted a specific flavor of something. She and Percy walked hand in hand toward the kitchen in the Big House. When they reached the place together, Percy went inside and grabbed two bowls and a spoon. He thwacked Annabeth on the shoulder ("Hey!") and ran off, leaving the blonde girl to run after him.

After she caught up with him, she snatched a bowl and a spoon out of his hand. They sat down in the strawberry fields. "I have an idea," Annabeth urged. Percy nodded, giving her a signal to go on. "Let's decide the flavors for each other! You can pick what I'll eat and I'll pick what you eat. But," she added, seeing the evil expression on Percy's face, "you have to guess a flavor that I will like and I have to put in a flavor that I think you'll like!" Percy nodded, his face only a little sadder.

He turned his back, obviously thinking. Annabeth chuckled. Blue ice cream that tastes exactly like Percy's mom's cookies, decided Annabeth after a little bit of thinking. "Alright," she called back to him. "I decided what flavor." An 'Mhm' from Percy told her that he was still thinking, even though he probably should have known that she liked black raspberry the best.

Finally, she heard him say that he was done. Finally. Annabeth was on the verge of eating his ice cream and just replenishing it.

She turned around and showed the blue ice cream to Percy. His eyes lit up like a child's. "Yay! It's blue! But what flavor?" He didn't get an answer. Annabeth just smirked. Percy's face grew uncertain. "I'll like it, right?" he asked with a worried frown on his face. Annabeth broke into a grin and she nodded. He took the bowl from her and stuck his spoon into it. Percy sampled it and he, too, grinned. "Chocolate chip!" he exclaimed, stuffing his face with the cold treat.

Annabeth then noticed the telltale color of black raspberry in the bowl Percy had put down. "Black raspberry?" She guessed. A nod was all she needed before she scooped up the bowl and took a huge spoonful of it. She nodded in satisfaction and polished off the bowl rather quickly.

~oOo~

"Okay, Percy, that's just cheating!" yelled Annabeth as Percy ran around camp. They had bet on who would be the first to run the distance around camp, and as soon as Katie Gardner said 'Go,' Percy tripped her and sent a spout of water to soak her. She had trouble running because of the soggy clothes, and opted to just wait there for Percy. When he did arrive there, she smacked him on the head playfully. "Come on, Percy. Cheating is not good. Maybe I'll just go back," she taunted. Percy smiled crookedly.

"Of course you will," he shot back, not wiping the grin off of his face. Annabeth told him to dry her clothes off and he obliged. When her clothes and body were no longer damp, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly and sighed.

"Percy, I've had a great day, but I really should get back. Hera will be mad if I don't finish the columns and designing and statues on time. Hey, don't be sad, you Seaweed Brain. I'll be here tomorrow, although I won't be able to be out here as early. I only stopped because I had a major headache." Annabeth walked toward her cabin and glanced at Percy one more time. He was waving with that goofy grin that he would wear whenever she was around, and it made her heart flutter.

Maybe she should take breaks more often.

===================

Hey! How'd you like it? Review, follow, and favorite please. This is a one-shot. There won't be a sequel.

~ Nyx

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever done so I don't know how this works.


End file.
